


Lush

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Bottom Ignis Scientia, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Everybody Lives, Fluff and Smut, IgNoct, M/M, Top Noctis Lucis Caelum, drunk Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: Noct shook his head indulgently, “c’mon, you lush, let’s get you to bed before you fall over.”“Oooh, I like that idea,” Ignis cooed sloppily and groped his ass in full view of their friends, and much to Noct’s embarrassment, his father who raised an amused eyebrow at the pair.  He tried to extricate himself from the firm grasp, but Ignis wasn’t having any of that, “mine, it is.”





	Lush

 

  Very few people knew what Ignis Scientia was like when he was drunk.

  One of those who knew intimately what drunk Ignis was actually like was Noctis.  And he found it hilarious and endearing.  Ignis got affectionate, very handsy and tactile like an aroused malboro when he’d had more than his usual tolerance, his deft, clever hands finding new ways to touch and caress, or grope.  He also sang and waffled on about the most ridiculous things, musings that seemed more appropriate coming from Prompto’s mouth than the normally straight-laced Advisor.  He’d discussed whether Tonberries could cook or did they just use their knives to be all stabby for well over an hour one night.  It made Noct giggle uncontrollably earning him a confused unfocused gaze from Ignis.  Ignis also behaved his age when drunk, acting silly and finding things funny that normally he would raise an annoyed brow at, acting his young twenty-five and not more like forty.

  All that and he was also incredibly cute, giving Noct a sloppy smile that made his heart flip over in his chest, hair flopping over his forehead, glasses often settled on top of his head which made him search for them endlessly until Noct would pluck them from his hair and hand them over to an eternally grateful Ignis.  The Ignis head tilt was much in evidence still, but now the rest of his body would follow suit and Noct would prop him up against a wall, or door way, or himself.  Handsy drunken Ignis liked the last option, often clinging like a limpet and not letting go.  Not that Noct minded.  No, he definitely didn’t mind his adorable boyfriend hanging on to him at all.  Especially as he generally didn’t indulge in public displays of affection, preferring their bedroom for that, or barring that a little discreet hand-holding when in the company of family and close friends.

  And so, he would every so often encourage Ignis to let loose and unwind, pressing another drink into long fingered hands.

  It wasn’t malicious, not an attempt to laugh at his antics, but an effort to help Ignis uncoil from the stress that accompanied him constantly.  Ignis worked hard, Noct just made sure he played hard too.

  “Noooooct,” Ignis drawled, “drunk I am.” 

  Ah, yes, he also spoke like Yoda, much to Prom’s amusement, the blond gunner mimicking the little green jedi’s voice and laughing harder when Ignis would blink at him blearily in surprise and consternation which sent Prompto off into peals of laughter, further confusing the tall man.

  Noct shook his head indulgently, “c’mon, you lush, let’s get you to bed before you fall over.”

  “Oooh, I like _that_ idea,” Ignis cooed sloppily and groped his ass in full view of their friends, and much to Noct’s embarrassment, his father who raised an amused eyebrow at the pair.  He tried to extricate himself from the firm grasp, but Ignis wasn’t having any of that, “mine, it is.”

  Noct rolled his eyes where Ignis couldn’t see, “yes it is, but not here, ‘kay?”  Ignis pouted.  And Gods damnit, there were the puppy dog eyes.  All the more effective because they were so rare.  Impossible to ignore.

  Regis strolled over, “leaving so soon, Noctis?  It was just getting interesting,” his father chuckled as he eyed a lolling Ignis.  Regis always found drunk Ignis highly entertaining.

  “He said his assssss is…” Ignis began and went wide eyed when Noct clapped a hand over his mouth to stop the rest of it, until Ignis licked his palm.  Regis let out a booming laugh at Ignis’ act and Noct’s flushed face.

  “You’re the one who let him drink so much,” Regis laughed and Noct rolled his eyes again.

  “Only coz he works too hard, Dad,” Noct grumbled and propped Ignis against him, arm around his waist.  “He needs to unwind a bit.  And…I don’t _let_ Ignis do anything, he’s more than capable of saying no.”  He looked up at a very unwound Ignis who was grinning goofily.  Saying ‘no’ to Noctis was something he’d confessed was very difficult, but he could and would do it if it was required.

  “That’s not quite what I think he has in mind, son,” Regis pointed out.

  “Dad, no…just, no.”

  But Regis wasn’t letting him off the hook just yet, “I think a little hanky-panky is on his agenda.”

  Noct groaned, “hanky-panky?  Seriously, you did _not_ just say that.”  Ignis swivelled his head between the father and son, eyes a little unfocused.

  “Spanky?  Who’s getting spanked?” Ignis slurred and then ogled Noct, “me please.”

  The King slapped a hand over his face and used his other to push Noct and Ignis towards the door, “I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.”

  Noct pulled a wobbly Ignis through the door and slammed it shut behind them, collapsing against his bewildered boyfriend in a fit of giggles, Ignis blinking, eyes unfocused, glasses perched in his hair that had started to fall about his face, looking so adorable that Noct ceased his giggling and planted a kiss on Ignis’ lips.

  “I love you, you lush,” Noct murmured into Ignis’ neck.

  “Mmm, love you,” Ignis mumbled, nuzzling into Noct’s hair and inhaling deeply.  “And ‘m not a lush,” he pouted, pointing at Noct’s chest as he leaned back and almost over balanced.  “You said ‘m a sec…sec…sexy beast,” he grinned, more lecherous leer than anything else, Noct laughing.

  “Well, you’re definitely that, gorgeous” Noct murmured, grabbing Ignis by the hand again and pulling him through the hallway and shooting Ignis a disgruntled look as his ass was groped.

  Ignis gave him a thoroughly innocent look in return, all wide-eyed and Noct shook his head.  All it took was that look and Noct was lost.

  “Bed, take me now,” Ignis slurred, gripping hold of Noct’s ass harder, insistent. 

  “I’m trying baby, we’re nearly there, ‘kay, just a bit further,” Noct groaned as Ignis draped his arms over Noct’s shoulders and pressed himself up against his back and ass, grinding his hips forward as Noct tried to keep them moving towards their rooms.

  Stumbling through the doors, he was pounced on, the pair of them falling to the floor in a tangle of limbs, Ignis giggling uncontrollably, wrapping arms around Noct and pinning him to the floor.  All Noct could do was grin at the silly snigger Ignis gave as he reached his foot out and pushed the door shut behind them.

  “I don’t want carpet burn baby,” Noct murmured as Ignis chased his mouth, “c’mon, _bed_.”

  Ignis grumbled something about a party pooper, but he rolled off Noct and let himself be pulled to his feet.  Noct gave a yelp when Ignis launched his six foot frame off the floor and onto Noct’s back, clinging on and giggling again when Noct dragged him that way into their bedroom before twisting and dumping Ignis onto the bed.  Big green eyes turned serious when Noct bent down and pulled Ignis’ boots and socks off, watching Noct’s hands as they came up and pulled his glasses out of his hair, almost cross-eyed as Noct brought them down and then put them on the bedside table.

  When Noct turned back, the sweet smile Ignis gave him made him melt, reaching out to sweep light ashy brown locks out of his boyfriend’s face, letting them fall to the side, dark lashes fluttering over those pretty green eyes that were locked on his.

  “Gods, you’re gorgeous,” Noct whispered, Ignis opened his mouth and Noct stopped him, “I know, I know, sexy beast,” he chuckled, “but you’re also really fucking gorgeous and if I can’t call you a lush, can I call you luscious, coz you’re that too, especially these…” he murmured crawling up over Ignis and planting a soft kiss to the decidedly luscious lips that had parted in surprise.

  Ignis had gone from being drunkenly demanding to incredibly soft and Noct loved the way he could switch so quickly, but was always so affectionate, loving.  Noct heard the quiet little moan from Ignis beneath him, tacitly allowing Noct to do whatever he wished, laying back, arms draped over Noct’s shoulders, fingers playing in black locks, legs dropping apart so Noct could nestle between his thighs.

  Normally, Ignis took control, taking pride in how he could reduce Noct to a pleading mess, begging Ignis to take him, either gentle or forceful.  Noct didn’t care how he did it, he just went with it every time.  But when Ignis was drunk, he always wanted Noct to take control from him, would beg Noct to enter him, and Noct loved the way Ignis would throw his head back, wrap those impossibly long legs around his waist.  Gods, did he _love_ the way that felt.  It was almost as good as the sensation of sinking into Ignis, the clench around him, the sounds Ignis made.

  He’d known from the moment Ignis looked at him blearily earlier that this would be the result, no matter what Ignis said about his ass, or how much he groped and pawed, it was always going to end up with Ignis wrapped around him.

  “I want you,” Ignis whispered into his ear when Noct released his mouth, “I _need_ you,” as he nibbled at Noct’s ear lobe, hands groping Noct’s ass now, thrusting his hips up to grind them together.  “Clothes, wearing too much, naked, please,” Ignis begged in his ear, breath warm and sending a shiver down Noct’s spine.

  “Your wish is my command, baby,” Noct murmured and Ignis giggled.

  “That is _soooo_ wrong,” Ignis snorted.

  “Yeah, but in here, it’s true,” Noct said, slipping Ignis’ shirt open and earning a deep purr as he caressed silky skin.  Noct chuckled as Ignis crooked his finger to urge him close enough to kiss.  He bent down, hand still slipping buttons and zippers down, fumbling as he was quite tipsy himself, their lips slotting together, Ignis’ tongue slipping into his mouth, flicking against his own.  Noct got lost in the kiss for a moment, the taste of scotch on both their tongues, flicking together languidly and intensely erotic.  He loved kissing Ignis.  It always felt as if they were imparting their souls and hearts into each other’s keeping, knowing there was safety to be had, surety in their love for one another.

  Coming back to himself, Noct shuffled Ignis’ pants down, fingers hooking into underwear to drag it out of the way and off.  Ignis watched him intently as he pulled both items off his long legs, leaving Ignis naked on the bed, splayed out and eager as Noct divested himself of his own clothing to leave it all pooled on the floor beside the bed.  He ran his hands up muscled thighs and gripped Ignis’ slim hips in his fingers as he pressed against him, rutting against Ignis’ cock with his own, groaning roughly at the feeling.

  “Nngghh,” Ignis growled, low in his throat as he arched up seeking more friction, hands scrabbling at Noct’s back and drawing him closer, rubbing their chests together.  Noct dragged his fingers up Ignis’ sides, up to his shoulders, caressing, kneading the flesh, enjoying how relaxed Ignis felt, pliant under his hands.  Ignis’ mouth found Noct’s neck, lips parted as his tongue traced a fiery path up the taut column of his throat, his breath shallow and warm against his skin.  The moment Ignis found the spot behind his ear and began nibbling, Noct melted into Ignis’ arms, hips stuttering against his lover’s fitfully.

  “Bloody hell, Ignis,” Noct growled deep in his throat as Ignis began suckling a dark mark low on his neck.

  All he got was a muffled “hmmm” in response before he felt Ignis’ mouth move to his shoulder, blunt fingernails digging into his back.  Long muscled legs wrapped around his waist, urging his hips to crush against Ignis, grinding them together.  Ignis’ cock, hot and hard, slid long his own, eliciting one of Ignis’ deep groans that reverberated through his whole body making him clasp Ignis tighter.

  He let out a yelp of surprise when Ignis rolled them over and loomed over him, capturing his gasp into his own mouth, long fingered hands pressed against his chest.  Ignis’ tongue flicked against his own, curling and massaging, sensual little touches that were fast driving Noct beyond his ability to think.  He chased Ignis’ mouth when his lover sat back, rocking his hips so that Noct’s cock slid between his ass cheeks.

  “Come back here, Mr Sexy Beast,” Noct whispered huskily, smiling back when Ignis gave him a sloppy lopsided grin.  “Gods, I love you.”  He set his palm against Ignis’ face, Ignis’ green eyes slipping shut, his head tilting into Noct’s hand, gentle purr sounding in Noct’s ears as Ignis leaned back down, his mouth questing after Noct’s.  Sweet gentle kisses turned into a hungry hot mess, Noct’s hands fisting in Ignis’ hair, mouthing and panting harshly.

  Damn, this man made his skin feel like molten lava every bloody time.  Noct rolled them again and shuffled back, tilting Ignis’ hips up and gripping his ass cheeks.  Ignis melted into a puddle of goo as Noct teased the tip of his tongue around his rim, lifting his knees up to his chest allowing Noct better access.  He smiled against Ignis ass, lifting his eyes to see Ignis’ tilt his head back and stuff his fist into his mouth to stifle his cries.

  Noct pulled his mouth away, eliciting a muffled whine from Ignis, “oh, no, I want to hear you,” he murmured thickly.  Ignis lifted his head, eyes blown wide, dropping his fist to the bed and clutching at the covers.  Ignis’ deep groan as he thrust his tongue past the ring was intensely gratifying, as was the writhing of his hips, eager for more.  Prising Ignis’ ass cheeks apart further, he dove in, tongue flicking and twirling inside, painting his walls.

  Ignis’ thighs quivered, little mewls falling from his lips as Noct continued his ministrations, grinning against Ignis’ ass as he reduced him to a panting mess with just his tongue.  He could do this for hours, and Ignis at times would let him, coming over and over until he was almost comatose and a drooling puddle on the bed, too exhausted to move or speak coherently.

  That was not on Ignis’ agenda for this night.

  “Fuck!” Ignis growled, pushing Noct’s face away and shifting to his knees he shoved Noct back on the bed, crawling up over him.  Noct blinked up at Ignis, stormy blue eyes taking in just how dishevelled his lover was.  His hair had completely flopped over his forehead in disarray, cheeks pink to the tips of his ears, lips swollen from their kisses and dropped open as he panted harshly, chest rising and falling quickly.  Noct reached his hands up to stroke over Ignis’ nipples, chuckling darkly as Ignis swatted his hand away.

  Noct pouted, earning him a roll of Ignis’ slightly unfocused eyes, “aww, c’mon, you know you love it when I do this…” he murmured, twisting a hard nub between his fingers.  Ignis mewled again, shifting his hips and grinding down on Noct hard.  “Oh, shit.”

  Ignis grabbed his wrist and placed his hand over his hip, “you keep doing that and I will come, I don’t want to…yet.”

  Noct gripped the firm flesh at Ignis’ hip, blanching his pale skin whiter as he held on.  Ignis reached behind himself, lifting up off Noct’s weeping cock and angled it towards his ass.  “Ignis, baby, no…”

  “Shhh, I want your cock now,” Ignis murmured, lining himself up.

  “Nnngghh, Ignis…you aren’t prepped properly and…shit, don’t do that dry,” he cried out as Ignis started to sink down on his length.  Oh, dear Gods, he was so hot and tight.

  Ignis stilled, half way down, tears pricking at his eyes, trying to control his breathing, hands planting on Noct’s chest as he held himself still.

  “Fuck,” Ignis swore softly, teeth coming down to bite at his lip.

  Noct gripped Ignis’ hips tighter, “baby, please, don’t hurt yourself, I can get the lube, it’s just…”

  He let out a low groan as Ignis forced his way down, ass settling against Noct’s thighs, Ignis, though pained, had a proud expression on his face.  If Noct knew one thing about the man above him it was that he was bloody minded when he thought he could do something, no-one, not even Noct could tell him otherwise.  With a quirk of his lips, Ignis began rolling his hips back and forth, stretching himself open, hissing through clenched teeth, then moaning softly as the pain abated.  When Ignis started riding his cock like his life depended on it, Noct could only hold onto Ignis’ slim hips and let him.  Not that he was complaining.  Ignis had him snug and tight within the grasp of his walls, Noct’s leaking erection providing a little glide.  Ignis slipped his legs wider, Noct groaning brokenly as he was forced into Ignis’ channel deeper.  He watched Ignis as he bounced in his lap, lips parted, now flushing down to his chest, sweat beading on his skin, darkened green eyes hooded, lashes fluttering.  He was stunning.

  Propping himself on his elbows, Noct fixed his eyes on his cock disappearing into Ignis, flicking his gaze up to catch Ignis bending down to meet him, teeth and lips crushing together with enough force to make Noct hiss.  Ignis pistoned his hips up and down, driving Noct into the bed, palms flat on Noct’s chest for balance, his mouth locked with Noct’s, tongue delving and dancing.

  Ignis was in a frenzy, chasing release, mindless as he rode Noct harder.  Noct gripped Ignis’ shoulders and flipped them over, Ignis grinning up at him, his smile languid and full of obvious desire.

  “Mmm,” Ignis hummed, palm to Noct’s cheek, thumb caressing his jawline.  Raising his head, he caught Noct’s bottom lip between his teeth, suckling on it gently, becoming so soft under Noct it was if he had melted.  Noct ghosted his hand down Ignis’ ribs eliciting a little giggle from his lover, then lower to his thigh, lifting his leg to rest on his shoulder as he rocked into Ignis.  It was times like this that Noctis truly appreciated how flexible Ignis was, able to contort himself into veritable knots, wrapping himself around his Prince.  “Gods, there…yes,” Ignis moaned quietly, tilting his head back and exposing his taut throat for Noct’s mouth to trace a fiery path over the blushing flesh.

  “Like this,” Noct teased, pumping into Ignis, knowing he was hitting Ignis’ prostate head on with every thrust.

  Ignis growled, a low rumble that Noct could feel in his own chest, “more, more,” he pleaded breathlessly into Noct’s ear, his warm breath tingling against his skin, sending little sparks right to Noct’s toes.  He could feel Ignis throbbing against his stomach, leaking copiously as Ignis canted his hips up, urging Noct in deeper and harder.  Noct moaned as Ignis found his ear lobe, tugging it between sharp teeth, his murmur of “I love you,” gasped out as Noct thrust deeper, trying to keep his pace steady, trying to hold off the orgasm building in his gut.  Ignis was relentless in his teasing touches, knowing _exactly_ where to stroke, to kiss, to bite and it was driving Noct closer to the edge faster than he could think.  “Always!” Ignis cried out, arching his back in that sinuous, almost feline way that distracts him, finding himself pounding into his lover harder and faster.

  “Always,” Noct moaned in agreement, a breathless little whisper that Ignis answered with a searing kiss.

  Ignis let out a satisfied purr, grinding against Noct, hand finding a home on Noct’s chest, thumb rubbing over a nipple.  With a wriggle and a drunken giggle Ignis slid out from under Noct and rolled to his stomach, arching his back and propping his ass up enticingly, presenting himself for his Prince to take. 

  Gods, it was a sight to bring Noct completely undone, Ignis with his chest pressed into the bed, the curve of his spine thoroughly seductive.  But it was Ignis’ taut ass, clenching and swaying side to side in blatant invitation that made Noct want to drool.  He shuffled onto his knees and crawled up behind him, hands gliding over his heated skin, caressing the muscular thighs that were perfectly parted.  Noct grinned, leaning up over Ignis and tugging the bedside drawer open, fingers locating the bottle Ignis had refused earlier.  He snapped the cap open, squirted a liberal amount on his palm and slicked himself, using the extra to work his fingers into Ignis’ stretched ring.  Ignis let out a breathy little sigh, his ass sucking in Noct’s fingers greedily, his face turned to the side, lips parted.

  Noct replaced his fingers with his now well lubricated cock, the glide into Ignis making them both groan as Noct hit bottom, even deeper than before with the new angle.

  “Oh Gods, bloody good that is,” Ignis growled, rolling his hips and fucking himself on Noct’s cock.  Noct’s hand found a home on Ignis’ ass cheeks, pulling them apart as he snapped his hips forward, Ignis clutching at the bed to hold himself in place.  “More…”

  “Mmm, greedy tonight,” Noct observed somewhat breathlessly as Ignis clenched around him.  He leaned over Ignis’ back and pressed his lips to his shoulder, rocking into him harder as Ignis pushed back to meet him urgently.

  “Nnnghh,” Ignis groaned in answer, starting to become incoherent as he lost himself.  Noct knew it was a sign of how close he was, reaching under Ignis to grasp hold of his dangling cock, stroking as he continued drilling into his ass.  The clenching around his own dick became tighter, Ignis’ ass fluttering erratically.  Noct felt his stomach starting to tighten, his gut coiling with each thrust like a tightly wound spring.

  The slap of slick flesh grew louder, almost drowning out Ignis’ flow of gasps and cries as he got closer to the edge.  Noct stroked him faster, matching his rhythm, his hips pistoning.

  “Shit, Iggy!”

  Ignis twisted his head so he could look Noct in the eyes, his own green eyes glazed as he blinked up at Noct.  It was such a blissed out, loving look Noct no longer held back, gripping hold of Ignis’ cock in his fist tighter, stroking faster feeling it twitch and pulse in his palm.  Ignis clenched him so tight he grunted, hips stuttering.

  “Noct, yes, Gods, Noct,” Ignis rumbled, his release spilling over Noct’s palm.  It tumbled Noct over the edge, shotting his own seed deep inside Ignis, feeling his lover shudder as he rode out his high.  Ignis collapsed fully onto the bed, Noct following to lay over Ignis sweat beaded back, both of them panting harshly, thoroughly sated.

  Noct rolled off as Ignis squirmed under him, slipping his softened cock free, his come dribbling out of Ignis.

  Ignis twisted and curled himself at Noct’s side, hand immediately stroking Noct’s chest and face, his lips peppering his cheeks and lips.  He smiled soft and languid, half laying on top of his Prince, eyes heavy.  Noct tangled their legs together and Ignis smirked, gripping hold of Noct and rolling them again, no doubt intending to have Noct lay over himself, but they were too close to the edge of the bed.

  Tumbling into a messy heap on the floor, Ignis let out an undignified yelp, Noct feeling the air leave his lungs in a whoosh.

  “Oops,” Ignis giggled then groaned as he tried to extract himself.

  When they surfaced the next morning Prompto burst out laughing at the pair of them, limping and grimacing in pain.

  “What the hell happened to you two?” the little blonde asked, laughing.

  Noct rolled his eyes, “fell out of bed,” he muttered, face flushing.

  “How the fu…ahh, actually I don’t think I want to know,” Prompto said, wide eyed as he regarded the two men, easing themselves into chairs gingerly.

  Gladio snorted and nudged Ignis who winced, “bit drunk, huh?”

  Ignis groaned into his hands, peeking through his fingers to glare at Noct, “I am _not_ drinking like that ever again.”

  “Hey don’t blame me, Mr Lush, you coulda said no.  But please, no more piggy back rides, I don’t think my back can take it,” Noct grinned at Ignis who flushed bright pink.  “Besides you weren’t complaining last night.”

  “Noctis!” Ignis growled, scandalised.

  Gladio laughed and shook his head, “yeah, wouldn’t say too much there Iggy, you were the one telling King Regis that you wanted to be spanked.”

  Ignis’ head met the table with a thump, groaning in embarrassment.  Noct leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his temple.

  “It’s ok baby, Dad thought it was funny,” he murmured in his ear.  Ignis twisted his head to the side, glasses askew, eyes morose.

  “I am still not getting drunk like that again,” Ignis grumbled.

  Noct smiled at him and pushed his hair back from his forehead, “yes, you will, how else am I gonna get you to unwind like that?  It was fuckin’ amazing until we fell off the bed.”

  A small smile bloomed on Ignis’ face as he pushed his glasses back in place with a long finger, “it was rather,” he whispered back.  “Next time, get me away from people before I start speaking about being spanked and such like.”

  Noct laughed, “alright, Mr Sexy Beast.”

  Ignis quirked his lips, fixing Noct with a salacious stare before he leaned in, breath brushing Noct’s ear and making him shiver, “and that ass is still mine.”

 

 

 


End file.
